English Is Hard To Learn
by Orpah
Summary: When America comes by for tea, England wants to impress him with Hong Kong's English. Things do not go as planned. Oneshot


I decided to do another UK and HK oneshot! I love Hong Kong lots, so here goes nothing!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

England had invited America over for tea, despite how insufferable he was, and he was just now headed back in his own house. America would be here any minute, and he didn't want to give the other country a reason to laugh at him because he wasn't ready.

He ran to the cupboard and began getting the teacups and teapot out, carefully arranging everything just so on the table.

He set a kettle on to boil, and then sat down to wait for it. He sighed. That buffoon would probably be late anyway.

Just then, Hong Kong entered the room, catching England's attention. He was holding a book England had given him earlier, which was supposed to teach him English phrases. He placed the book back on the bookshelf, then turned to England. "I done."

England winced a little at the bad English, but he was pleased at the boy's progress. He patted the chair at the table. "Come on, you can join America and me for tea so you can practice."

Hong Kong complied, seating himself solemnly and folding his hands. England couldn't resist a slight smile. He pinched the small boy's cheek and laughed. "Come on, it's not a funeral, even if America is a git."

Rubbing at his cheek, Hong Kong continued to sit there with his solemn expression on, looking at England like he was a few cards short of a deck.

England cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, um, anyway, America will be here any second now, so be on your best behaviour, okay?" The short Asian nodded.

Just then, there was a loud knocking at the door. England sighed and went to get it. He was surprised America didn't just fling open the door himself, but then again, the nation wasn't completely lacking in the manners department...

"Hey England! How are you?" America said -shouted- boisterously. England winced, and then shouted back louder. "Use your manners, bloody git!"

"Yeah, I'm doing great too!" America said, as if England had been being completely friendly. Hong Kong looked mildly confused but remained silent. America suddenly noticed the tiny Asian, and with a shout of surprise, exclaimed, "England! Who's this?! Did you get a new colony and not even tell me?!"

England seemed smug. "That's Hong Kong, and yes he's my new colony. He's already learning the English language rather well." Okay, it was a stretch, but England really wanted to show off...

America gaped, then thrust out his hand. "Hi, I'm America! It's nice to meet you!"

Hong Kong stared at the hand, glancing over England almost fearfully. His English wasn't very good... Was this his new master? Because last time, China had invited England over for tea...

England sighed. "This is America. He was one of my colonies, like you except louder." This seemed to reassure Hong Kong, who still stared at America's hand as America fidgeted impatiently.

"You shake it, Hong Kong. Show him your manners are better than his. Remember what I taught you to say?" England was eager to show off his mannerly little colony. Why, if he'd already memorized that book he gave him, he had more than twice the manners America ever had.

Hong Kong shook America's hand longer than was normal, trying to remember what he was supposed to say. His face brightened fractionally as he remembered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir or madam, as the case may be." America stood there, temporarily stunned. England's jaw dropped. Hong Kong looked from one to the other in confusion, wondering what he'd done wrong. Then America scared him out of his socks by howling with laughter.

"Bwahaha! His manners are better than mine, huh? Well, at least I can speak English! Bwahaha!" England was about to yell at America, but just then Hong Kong seemed to realise he was being laughed at, and he covered his face with his sleeves and ran from the room in shame.

England shot America a quick glare and ran after him. "Hong Kong! Come back, it wasn't that bad! America's just an idiot!"

As both other nations were out of the room, America helped himself to the biscuits -cookies in his book- and polished off the tea. He felt slightly guilty laughing at the little Asian, but on the other hand... England had been so proud of him, like he used to be of America. It felt good that it had been misplaced.

He continued to contemplate on it as he drank the cream straight from the pitcher.

/AN/ Poor Hong Kong. What I put that poor lad through is just cruel.... Anyway, my sister found a joke similiar to this in a jokebook from the 1970's and I just couldn't pass it up! Please review, that I may give you more Hong Kong goodness!


End file.
